


Fishing for Trust

by Trekkiehood



Category: Adventures in Odyssey
Genre: Anger, Buck kind of explodes, Fishing, Gen, Jason spent too much time in the agency, Mistrust, Trust, Trust Issues, no one really trusts eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: Jason takes Buck fishing. Things go about as well as expected for a former con artist and former agent.
Relationships: Jason Whittaker & Buck Oliver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fishing for Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Fine. I yield. Here's an AiO fic.   
> My first ever fandom finally deserves a fic I guess.
> 
> Jason and Buck are my favorite characters in current AiO.  
> They both have issues and both need a hug.  
> Oh yeah and neither of them trust each other. 
> 
> Based off of a Tumblr post talking about how both characters have trust issues.

"Do I have to go? I mean, I can stay by myself. Right?" Buck bit his lip nervously, glancing between his guardians. 

Eugene sounded hesitant, "I'm sorry, Buck, but I'd really be more comfortable if you went. Katrina and I have been planning this outing for weeks and I’m sorry, I’m just not comfortable leaving you home alone right now. "

"And it's only for a couple of hours." Katrina added, "And it's fishing! You'll have fun! I know you don’t know Jason very well, but he’s really nice and I think you’ll enjoy yourself!”

Buck shrugged, "Yeah I guess. I just-" he looked up at Eugene and Katrina and sighed, "Your right, I'll go."

"Buck," Katrina started, slightly unsure.

"Really, it's fine. I just... Don't know him very well. But you’re right, this is a great opportunity to get to know him better. I... should go get ready, he’ll be here soon." He offered a half-smile before hurrying up the stairs.

Once in his room, he began to pace. The room wasn’t all that big, but it was certainly bigger than any room he and Mr Skint had shared, hotel or trailer alike. 

He did not want to spend any time alone with Jason Whittaker. The man made him uncomfortable. And he was familiar for some odd reason. Come to think of it he looked a lot like… no. He had only ever heard a description. A beard was easy to get rid of after all, hadn’t Mr Skint done the same thing the day of the auction? And he had heard his voice on the phone… it was impossible. But it wasn’t, was it? 

Jason had returned to town not long before Buck had been released and… and he could tell that Jason didn’t trust him. He had heard that the infamous Jason Whittiker had previously worked for the government, but it was all too strange to be a mere coincidence… And if Jason was a government agent it didn’t ease his mind any.

Buck didn’t trust him and he had a nagging suspicion that Jason didn’t trust him either. That was fine, but he was going to have to be careful around him. Even more than he was around everyone else. Buck didn’t trust anybody, but he really didn’t trust Jason Whittaker. 

~AiO~

They had been fishing for a couple of hours in heavy silence, Jason felt it was clear that Buck was uncomfortable, though he was trying to hide it. When he had offered to take Buck fishing for a few hours, he had hoped to get to know the boy better. Of all the kids who visited the shop, Buck was the one he knew the least. Buck seemed to almost avoid him. Even now the kid was distancing himself and had barely spoken two words since he had picked him up. The kid seemed to have some serious trust issues. That was something Jason could understand. He wasn’t so sure he trusted Buck completely himself. He’d always been suspicious of people but ever since his time in the Green Ring, the same one Buck had been apart of, and the aftermath in London, he’d found himself even less likely to trust. 

"You don't trust me very much, do you?" Jason asked, glancing over to his right. Buck was staring straight ahead, a look of false contentment on his face.

"Who would you think that, Mr Whittaker?" He shifted slightly, not turning his head but allowing his eyes to fall to the left.

Jason gave an amused look, "Jason. And well for one, you seem awfully tense for just fishing. I'm pretty sure you’re not going to lose your pole if you loosen your grip."

The young man didn't respond, "Also you keep eyeing me," Buck began to protest, but Jason put up a hand, "Ah ah, don't deny it. I know when I'm being watched. For another thing you’re only close enough to be polite. Any further away and people wouldn't know we were supposed to be fishing together."

Buck finally turned his head, only to go back to looking straight ahead. "It's nothin'."

"Oh come on, we both know that's not true. Now, what's wrong? Why don't you like me?"

"I never said I didn't like you. I just... Think it's better to be spread apart. I don't want to fight over the fish."

Jason sighed, "Buck-"

"Okay, fine." Buck turned and his expression had twisted into something angry. As disconcerting as it was, Jason was received to see that it was finally a genuine expression. "You answer me a question. Why did you volunteer to take me fishing today?"

Jason blinked in surprise, "I, well, I wanted to get to know you better."

"You mean so you could watch me!" Buck's pole had been abandoned on the ground. Jason wasn't sure what aspect was more prominent, the anger, the mistrust, or the hurt.

"Buck I'm not here to watch you. Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I notice things too, Mr Whittaker. Every time I'm in the same place as you, you watch me. You don't trust me any more than I trust you!"

"Buck, I-"

"You know I'm right, Mr Stilleto." came the pointed response. 

Jason froze, unsure of what to say. "Why, why would you call me that?"

"Because I notice things. I may have never met you, but I know enough people who did. I don't know how familiar you are with the carnival, Mr Whittaker, but people talk. So is that why you're watching me? Is it because I used to work for you? Don't want me to turn you in or wanting me to do another job for you?"

"Buck, it's not," he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to find the right words, "it's not like that. I'm not watching you. And you never really worked for me. I'm not the Stilleto."

"Sure. And I'm not a convicted con artist."

"Listen, it's not like that, I'm sure you've heard by now that I work for the government. I was..." He really shouldn't tell him, but yet again. He didn't really have a choice. It was better than the kid thinking he was a criminal. "I was undercover."

The boy let out a harsh laugh, "Is that supposed to make me feel better? All the more reason for you to spy on me! Infact, from the sound of it, you w the doing it long before I even moved here!"

"Buck-"

"Save it." Buck turned away only to swing back around. Regardless of who you are or what you’re doing, my entire life I've survived on my ability to read people. And you don't trust me. Admit it."

Jason considered for a moment, he could lie, tell Buck that of course, he trusted him. But he didn't. Buck would see straight through him.

"No, Buck, in truth, I don't trust you."

"There," Buck practically spat out the words, "at least we're in agreement."

"Buck-"

"Thanks for your time, Mr Whittaker, but I should be getting back now, don't you think?" He picked up his fishing pole and began walking towards the parking lot. 

"I can give you a ride back," Jason answered, feeling oddly resigned.

"Don't bother," he said darkly, "I can manage. Unless of course, you don't even trust me that much."

Jason silently watched Buck go, feeling a pit forming in his stomach. There was little he could do to build their trust. He would just have to wait things out and hope they got better. Heaven knew the last thing any of them needed was for this to get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Applesauce1131 for my AiO blog and @Trekkiehood for my main.
> 
> Oh and check out the AiO podcast @AdventuresinAbsuriditypodcast on Tumblr or Adventures in Absurdity anywhere you listen to podcasts. 
> 
> Much love friends <3
> 
> God bless,  
> Jamie


End file.
